Wish Gone Awry
by The Alice of Shredd
Summary: Yuki makes a birthday wish... but Hanajima seems to aid it in coming true in an unfortunate way. Let's just say that Yuki won't be needing a boy's uniform anymore, shall we? YuKyo
1. The Wish

**Wish Gone Awry**

So, here's another slash idea that I felt like writing out. Yuki's going to be a bit OOC, but hey, that's what yaoi's all about… right? XD

Rating: T+ (Swearing although that's just mostly me… and in this chapter Yuki says the word _presence_, which almost made this entire story M-rated.)

And if you think I need to put a disclaimer on, then imagine one yourself. It's very obvious that I don't own the rights to Fruits Basket, or else I would make Yuki and Kyo, Aaya and Shigure, Kisa and Haru, Rin and Hiro, and Hatori/Kakeru and myself get together. But _dammit_, I don't own the rights, and I can't draw that well… damn

At some point, this A/N will become longer than the actual chapter, and I apologize in advance. Now, the moment you've all been waiting for…

— — — — — — —

**Chapter One: The Wish**

Yuki knew something was wrong as soon as he saw Tohru carry a white cake into the dining room. She set it in front of him—it was decorated with the unusual design of a rat surrounded by pinkish clouds.

_She… remembered?_ he thought, confused, as she sat down next to him, Arisa and Saki sitting down around the table as well. "Miss Honda?"

"It's a little informal," she began, her tone and expression uncertain, "but I wanted to do something for you on your birthday."

"What?" Kyo asked, turning from the TV to look at Yuki. "It's his what?"

"It's Yuki's birthday," Saki explained, facing him. "You should join in celebrating."

"Why should I celebrate the day of _his_ birth?" he argued, clambering to his feet. "The day that rat was born was the day—"

"Miss Honda, you didn't have to bake me anything. Your presence—"

"Damn rat! I was talking!"

Yuki looked up at Kyo, a silent challenge. "So?"

Kyo narrowed his eyes and sank down again, this time next to the table. "Fine. Happy birthday. That cake looks good."

Tohru's eyes lit up as she spun to Yuki again. "Happy birthday! Now, you have to make a wish and blow out the candles!"

"I—"

"Hey, Prince, don't talk," Arisa snapped. "Just wish—you can do that, can't you?"

Yuki sighed and looked at the candles, watching the flames flicker with the odd draft. _A wish?_ He closed his eyes, thinking. _Not that it's going to come true, but…_ An image of Tohru appeared in his mind. But then that faded and the mental image of Kyo took its place—and he was yelling. _No more fights?_ he wondered silently. But he knew that he could only wish for one thing. _There has to be a solution for both…_

If Kyo was mad because Yuki fit in so well and had a fan club… And the fan club made things difficult for Yuki to be with Tohru… But he didn't want to wish for some tragedy to occur to the girls, either.

_Fine,_ he thought, opening his eyes. _I wish, by some harmless miracle, that the fan club girls wouldn't like me anymore._ He blew out the candles quickly and then straightened to see Tohru clapping, Arisa rolling her eyes, and Kyo doing the same.

But Hanajima's reaction surprised him. She was smirking and chuckling under her breath, staring at him with a strange intensity. Yuki felt a chill go up his spine.

"I'll cut the cake," Arisa said loudly, breaking his thoughts. She picked up the knife and cleanly—but savagely—cut the cake into six pieces. "Does the writer want any?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Shigure sang, flitting into the doorway to grab the plate Hanajima extended to him before disappearing again.

"Kyo," Tohru directed, handing him a piece before she gave herself one. "Yuki, take the first bite!"

Feeling slightly nauseous, he obeyed, chewing it slowly and then swallowing. It was good, but Saki's gaze had bothered him.

Yuki sat still for a few minutes, slowly eating tiny pieces of cake until Arisa and Saki went with Tohru to the door. Only then did he stand and cover the piece of cake in plastic wrap, put it in the fridge, and start to leave.

"Hey," Kyo interrupted in a soliciting sort of tone.

"I'm going to bed," Yuki answered. He felt sick now, and stairs spun dangerously as he went to his room.

Something was wrong with him. Had Hanajima done something? _No,_ he chastised himself, collapsing onto his bed. _It's wrong to accuse someone. It was probably just something… I… ate…_

His eyes drooped shut as consciousness slipped away.

— — — — — — —

And thus ends the first chapter of the lovely **Wish Gone Awry**.


	2. Reflection

**Chapter Two: Reflection**

Yuki found himself in the bathroom when he finally woke up completely. He was in the middle of undressing himself—the bathwater was already steaming in the tub—and he shrugged, continuing to take of his clothes.

They peeled off his skin, damp with sweat, though he felt perfectly normal now. A bit of a headache lingered, he noticed, but it was a dim pain that he'd forget within minutes.

_Maybe it_ was _something I ate_. He smirked and shook his head… and in doing so caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. "No way," he hissed, turning to face it—and immediately whirling so his back was to it.

His breath was raspy and sharp in the silent bathroom. As soon as his pulse had slowed and stopped throbbing in his head, he took a quick glance down at himself.

And then, as uncharacteristic as it was, he screamed.

—

Kyo nearly dropped the ball of rice he was forming in his hands as a scream echoed from the bathroom upstairs. _Tohru? But… she left last night to have a sleepover at Wavegirl's house…_ He frowned. _And Shigure's visiting Hatori, or something… Was that Yuki?_

He put down the rice and laid the towel that had been over his shoulder on the counter before slowly going up the stairs. There was a clattering from the other side of the bathroom door, and then the sound of breaking glass. "Damn rat, what're you doing?" He laughed, knocking on the door. "I bet you aren't even awake yet!"

—

Yuki's heart leapt to his throat and he found himself unable to breathe. The small mirror that was on the shelf now lay broken on the floor; he had picked it up to get a better look at himself, but as soon as he heard footsteps on the stairs he had dropped it.

_No way_, he repeated in his head, staring into the mirror mounted on the wall. _Oh, god… that's… me?_

Kyo knocked on the door again. "Hey! Open the door!"

Yuki scrambled to lock the door… he hadn't in his blackout, apparently, because the knob turned and it began to open. But he shut it and leaned against it, fumbling with the lock, desperate to keep Kyo out.

"Wait—you're awake? What's going on?" His cousin sounded slightly panicked now. "Rat?"

"It's me," Yuki said, trying to make his voice low and calm. "Leave me alone. I'll clean it up."

"Clean _what_ up? Oh—the glass?"

"Yes, the glass."

"You sound strange."

"Stupid cat, I don't care. Leave!" Yuki closed his eyes, mouthing a string of _please_s.

"Fine."

He heard Kyo start down the steps again. Finally breathing a sigh of relief, he sank to the floor—but only for a few seconds to catch his breath. He stood immediately and leaned towards the mirror. Wiping the fog off of it, he straightened, attempting to keep a constant breathing pattern.

He had… a girl's figure. Or his reflection did, at least.

Wondering if he was still in a daze, he put a hand on his collarbone and trailed two fingers straight down his torso, feeling the prominence of the valley between his breasts.

_No,_ he thought, and nearly said it aloud. _This can't be real!_

His hand moved to the side of his stomach, stopping when he skimmed the skin of his hipbone. He would deal with the top of himself before he even considered the lower areas.

Yuki shook his head, checking one more time that he was fully awake. But that only made him even more aware of the change; the rim of the rub behind him, usually coming up to just above his knees, came up to the middle of his thighs. _I'm short?_ was all he could comprehend.

He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around himself. Completely forgetting about his bath, he crept into the hallway, going to his bedroom. Whatever had happened, he could deal with in—without Kyo interrupting.


	3. Miss Honda's Undergarments

**Chapter Three: Miss Honda's Undergarments**

"Stupid cat?" Yuki asked, trying to lower her voice. She was hiding mostly behind the door, dressed in her now ill-fitting clothes. "Is Miss Honda home?"

"You still sound strange!" was Kyo's reply from his own room. Yuki spun, positioning herself so he couldn't see her when he poked his head out the door. "And no, she's not. She's still out with Hanajima and Uotani."

"This is going to seem odd," Yuki began, having a hard time keeping her voice as low as it usually was. "But do you know where Miss Honda keeps her… her… undergarments?"

Yuki winced and hid herself further behind the door as Kyo stumbled into the hallway, falling over in shock. "Damn lecherous rat! Don't you dare to even _think_ about—"

"I'm not being lecherous!" Yuki yelled, closing the door when Kyo stomped down towards her room, slamming his fists into the door as he knocked.

"Well, why the hell do you need to know where Tohru's 'undergarments' are?"

"I—I just do!" Yuki pressed herself against the door, flinching every time Kyo spoke. "When is she getting home?"

"Hell, I don't know!"

Yuki inhaled deeply, closed her eyes, and then exhaled, looking at the door. "Could you go look for where Tohru keeps them?"

"No! And why should I help you, anyway?"

Yuki pursed her lips and put her hand on the knob, slowly opening it while still hiding behind it. "If I tell you why, would you help?"

"No!"

"What if I… if I was a girl?"

"What nonsense are you spouting now?" Kyo hadn't stepped into the room, fortunately.

"I mean," Yuki said, taking another deep breath. "Well… just _look_." He hesitantly came out from behind the door, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"What the hell?" Kyo yelped, tripping backwards. He hit the wall and sidled to the side, gawking at Yuki. "Stupid bastard, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Yuki glared at him. "If I _knew_, don't you think I'd be doing something about it? Now, will—"

"Wait… you're actually….?" Kyo straightened, moving closer but still keeping his distance. "You're actually…"

"Female? Yes. Now, since that's too much for your small mind to comprehend, could we—"

"No, I can comprehend it, but… just… let it sink in, instead of snapping?" Kyo came even closer, smirking now. "And you got shorter. _Nice_."

"Shut up," Yuki muttered, shoving past him. But she tripped over the too-long pant legs and landed hard on her palms, her chest stinging oddly when they hit the ground. "Damn," she murmured, kneeling, looking down at her chest. "So useless…"

"What?" Kyo was standing a good three feet away, but somehow managed to lift her to her feet and prod her down the hall before returning to his usual distance.

Yuki paused, her hand on the knob of Tohru's door. She shook her head, recoiling. "We can't go into her room."

"What do you suggest we do, then?"

Yuki spat out a laugh. "What should _we_ do? _We_ don't have a problem. _I_ have a problem. Now, whether—"

"Just because you're a girl, it doesn't mean you can just snap on people, damn—"

"Excuse me, I'm just sort of the _wrong gender_ right now—"

"I'm just as freaked out as—"

"I mean, _sorry_ if you have more important problems, but I think not having the right reproductive—"

"Who'd want to reproduce with—"

"You're the disgusting one—"

"At least I'm masculine—"

There was a smacking sound, and then Kyo jerked back, his face stinging, his mouth open in surprise. He blinked twice before looking at Yuki. "You just…"

Yuki's mouth was hanging open as well, her eyes flicking between the hand that had reflexively slapped Kyo across the face and Kyo's eyes, which were overflowing in disbelief. Yuki shrank back against the door to Tohru's room, feeling suddenly weak, realizing that Kyo would certainly win if a fight were to break out.

"I…" she stammered, crossing her arms. "Stupid cat, I—"

"That… was…" Kyo blinked again. "Unexpected."

Yuki didn't like the way Kyo was staring at her, as if she had grown four extra heads but somehow had become worthy of respect in the process. He looked thoughtful, but it was odd that he was wearing that expression while talking to _her_.

"So, again," Kyo began, voice low. "What do you suggest we do?"


	4. Panic

**Chapter Four: Panic**

"You're outta your mind," Kyo snarled, standing stiffly in the middle of the sidewalk. "There is no way I'm going in there."

Yuki stared over her shoulder at him as she walked toward the door of the shop. "No, I'm not out of my mind. Yes, you're coming in."

Kyo pointed to the posters and mannequins lining the shop's windows. "It's a lingerie store, dammit! For _girls_! Why should I have to come in?"

Yuki sighed and turned towards him. "Fine. Forget it. I'll finish shopping by myself." She grabbed the bag of clothes they'd purchased and spun, stumbling from the weight of the bag. It was light, but she was unaccustomed to how small she was.

She didn't particularly care about what happened to Kyo—when she looked back to the sidewalk, he was gone.

"May I help you?" A clerk rushed up to Yuki, grinning falsely. "Are you looking for any kind of lingerie in particular? Perhaps something to make your boyfriend happy?"

"Excuse me?"

The clerk quirked one eyebrow, her eyes sparkling. "The handsome boy out front—your boyfriend?"

"No! He's not—"

"Of course he isn't, Miss. Come with me!" Yuki sighed as the girl dragged her deeper into the store, stopping in front of a wall filled with lacy things off all kinds. The girl giggled, let go of Yuki, and started plucking things off the shelves. Awkward and miserable, Yuki focused on trying to avert her eyes—even though she was a girl in form, it felt wrong to be in the shop.

The girl tapped her on the shoulder, chattering almost to herself about sizing. Yuki merely nodded, and was whisked away again, this time to the changing rooms. A pile of lace and string was thrust into her hands, but she didn't move.

"Excuse me, Miss, but don't you want to try the underwear on?"

"Do you think it will fit me?"

"Yes—I'm almost positive. But it's best if you—"

"Then I'll take it."

"But—"

She turned a glare on the clerk. "I'll take it."

The girl stared at her a moment, and then nodded and sped off toward a small group of girls. Yuki let out a sigh as the girl at the register rung her up, desperately hoping that whatever the clerk had chosen was decent.

The underwear had been the last bit of clothing she needed, but Yuki found herself with extra money and a growling stomach. She knew of a small diner at the corner, a few shops down from the lingerie store.

As soon as she opened the door to the diner, she felt all of the eyes on her. Usually, the place was filled with guys who couldn't care less about her. It occurred to her as she sat down at a table that before, the guys had generally known she was male—_he_ was male. But now…

"What would you like to eat?" a waitress asked, smiling down at her.

Yuki's hunger had subsided, the odd feeling of self-consciousness taking its place. "Tea, thank you," she muttered, trying to amuse herself with her fingernails as the murmurs at the other tables got louder.

"Are you all alone on this cold, wintry day?"

Yuki's eyes flashed to the man looming over her. "No," she spat, hoping she wouldn't be caught in the lie. "My date got stuck in traffic."

"Sure," the man guffawed, winking as he turned away. "I'll give him 15 minutes. If he can leave such an adorable flower alone for that amount of time, he doesn't deserve her."

She watched him walk away, glaring at him until a steaming cup of tea appeared in front of her. "Thanks," she sighed, taking a sip and shivering as the warmth seeped through her body. She hadn't had a cup of tea there for too long.

But it wasn't long after that the man rose from his seat and casually strolled to take the chair next to her. "So… you say your boyfriend is really coming?"

"No," she answered sharply. "Actually, he couldn't make it here. I have to be going now."

She left enough money to pay for the drink on the table and picked up the bags of clothes, struggling with them before the man took one.

"Oh-hoh," he chuckled when they got out of the store. "What's this?" Between his fingers he held something thin, black, and lacy, and that was all Yuki could see before she grabbed both it and the bag from him.

"Nothing that would _ever_ concern you," she snapped, turning away.

"But it does," he grinned, and grabbed her thin wrists, yanking her towards him. "Because that's what you'll be wearing tonight before we party."

"In your dreams," she snarled, dropping the bags, trying to break away.

"In my dreams, indeed," he laughed. He stepped forward, pushing her back until she slammed against the wall. "Or maybe in reality," he murmured, "Right now."

Yuki felt his lips on her neck and struggled away from his massive, forceful hold. The only thing she could attempt would have to be a kick, but he was stepping on her too-long pant legs, which left her defenseless.

"Stop it," she warned, trying to keep a level tone. "Don't—" His mouth smothered her voice, his lips shoving against hers. A rush of fear went through her body, tearing at her common sense. She was actually afraid of this man—she couldn't do anything against him, trapped as she was. Frustration and terror tangled her thoughts and stomach—she felt abruptly sick.

"Good girl," the man panted, pulling himself away. "Now we go to my—"

Something too fast to see swung up into the man's face from the side, knocking him backward. Yuki crumpled to the ground, taking in deep, shaky breaths as a flash of bright colors continued to make the man retreat.

"Don't—" a voice snarled between hits, "—ever—try—that—again—damn—bastard!"

Everything was silent for a moment, and then a shadow fell over Yuki, making her wince.

"Hey… rat?"

She lifted her head, trying to see through blurred vision. It took her a moment to realize that hot tears were streaking down her face, and another moment to realize that Kyo was crouched next to her.

She sniffed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Hey," she answered, her voice shaking.

"C'mon. Let's get your bags, and then go home." He stood up and reached a hand out to help her up.

Hesitantly, she took his hand, releasing it as soon as she was on her feet again. But her knees felt weak and she collapsed against the wall, barely standing. Kyo's expression was concerned, and she hated it.

"C'mon!" he repeated as he put the clothing back into the bags. He picked them up, looped them over his arms and waved for her to move. "Are you coming, or not?"

Yuki couldn't move. She felt herself trembling from the cold and the shock, and couldn't stop crying. "I-I can't," she stammered.

Somehow, Kyo had moved to her side, taking her arm. She felt him pause for a split second when he noticed how much she was shaking, but he didn't say anything. She almost would've wanted him to at least spit out something sarcastic.

"Can you walk?" he asked, pulling her to her feet.

"Of course I can," she spat. He let go of her arm for only a moment, but she pitched forward, expecting to land flat on her face. But Kyo's arms caught her, holding her too close to his chest for comfort.

"I thought you said you could walk!" he groaned, keeping a grip on her despite her struggle to push away.

"Well, I _thought_ I could, stupid cat! Let me go!"

"But you're shaking!" he said forcefully, glaring down at her.

For a minute, Yuki couldn't answer. She hadn't expected him to say anything that implied worry, and yet the way he just spoke and the way his eyes really looked angry… She couldn't wrap her mind around the idea.

"Let me go," she said after a minute, and Kyo obeyed. The instant she began to collapse, he caught her and held her upright with one arm, slowly lowering her to the ground.

With a sigh, he took his phone from his pocket. "That's it—we're calling Hatori."

Yuki felt a deadweight of anxiety ball up in her stomach. "No," she hissed, grabbing the phone. "Akito will find out."

Rolling his eyes, Kyo snatched the phone back and stood upright, keeping it out of her reach. "Hatori?" he said after a minute. "Yeah—are you busy?" His face contorted into rage. "No, dammit! Where'd you get that idea; Shigure?" Another pause. "Huh. Well, we need a ride—without Shigure. Yes, we. No!" Kyo laughed. "Not that, either. You need to stop hanging out with damn Shigure, really. We'll explain when you get here."

Yuki watched him click the phone shut and looked at him quizzically. "What was that about?"

"He asked if I was asking him out on a date—Shigure's with him."

"He's not coming, though," Yuki asked; it was more of a question.

"No, only Hatori." Kyo crouched down, looking her in the eye. "Do you think you can walk _now_?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to try again. But the ground… it's kind of…"

"Snowy?" Kyo laughed, and then abruptly stopped. "Dammit!" he roared, stepping backward, glaring at Yuki.

"What?"

"Stop doing that!" he yelled incriminatingly.

"Doing… what?"

"That! That… that girl-thing!"

"What are you talking about, stupid cat?"

"You're beginning to sound like those girls at school—the obsessive ones! Stop it!"

Yuki rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Unless you haven't noticed, I'm a girl now. It's not like it's impossible for one girl to be similar to another girl."

"How can you accept that so easily? You aren't a girl—you're a boy! And even if you're effeminate—"

"Oh, now that's low! What do you think I can do? Until we figure out what happened, I'm _stuck_ like this! Accepting it is better than ignoring it!"

Kyo stood there for a moment, silently glaring, and then sighed. "Fine. Can you get up _now_?"

"No."

"So how are we supposed to get into Hatori's car? Should we drag you?"

Yuki contemplated for a minute. "I could crawl."

Kyo snorted, and then stopped. "Were you serious?"

"Not really… but I could. I can't think of anything better."

With a laugh, Kyo bent down to her level again. "Want me to carry you?"


	5. Doctor, Doctor

**Chapter Five: Doctor, Doctor**

"Remind me why I'm putting up with this," Yuki growled a few minutes later, rolling her eyes for the umpteenth time. She looked up at Kyo, who didn't seem to care what she had to say at this point, and sighed.

He had suggested carrying her and she had replied with a resounding _no_, but then he mentioned that Hatori would be picking them up two blocks away. So, grudgingly, Yuki agreed to be carried.

"Because you couldn't manage to walk the small distance from fifth to seventh," Kyo answered finally, making Yuki jump slightly.

"That was rhetorical," she stated, trying to avoid the curious eyes of passersby. "Are we almost there?"

"Can't you see Hatori's car? It's the black one, up there."

She followed his gaze and felt her stomach drop. Hatori's car was sitting at the corner, but Hatori himself was climbing out the driver's seat, his expression stern.

"Put me down," she hissed, pushing against Kyo's chest. "I look like some bride!"

Kyo smirked. "What are you, embarrassed?"

"Excuse me for wanting to keep what dignity I have left! Now, let me down!"

He shook his head, making sure her feet were on the ground before releasing her completely. Yuki smirked at him and spun around.

"See?" She shrugged. "I can stand just fi—"

Without warning, her knees gave out again, sending her pitching towards the ground. She winced and closed her eyes, ready to hit the cement, when Kyo caught her again, easily swinging her back into his arms despite the weight of the bags.

She opened one eye, then the other, and let out another sigh. "Thanks, I guess."

Kyo's lips turned up into a slight smile, but before he could reply, Hatori reached them.

Hatori's mouth was set in a tight line, his eyes darkened in a mix of personal and businesslike concern. "Yuki?" he asked, but it wasn't directed at her. He was speaking to Kyo, completely confused. "When you said we, I assumed it was—"

"Miss Honda," Yuki interrupted, waving a hand. "We know, we know. Can we please just go to your car so he doesn't have to carry me around?"

Hatori's gaze switched to her and he nodded, turning to lead the way.

As soon as they reached the car, Hatori opened the door, letting Kyo set her inside. After all three people and nine shopping bags were inside, Hatori began to drive.

"So," he began, "what were you two doing, shopping together? Were you buying Tohru a present, or something?"

"Not exactly," Kyo muttered awkwardly, looking at Yuki.

But her eyes were glued to the window; she glanced up for a second, feeling their eyes, and then looked away again.

"How did you injure your leg?" Hatori wondered.

Once again, Yuki didn't answer.

"It's not injured, so much as… weakened?" Kyo tried.

"Did he go into shock?"

"No," Yuki growled, but Kyo nodded.

"Probably."

"Oh, what do _you_ know, stupid ca—"

"Luckily," Hatori continued smoothly, "I have an office in this part of the city." He pulled the car into a parking lot and began to get out.

"Office?" Yuki's voice broke. "Why? What are we stopping here for? Let's just get the Shigure's hou—"

"If you went into shock, you may have damaged some part of your lungs. Since I don't know _how_ you went into shock…" He pulled the car door open. "I'm going to have to give you a check-up, just in case."

Frantic, she turned to Kyo. "Say something," she hissed in desperation. "Anything! He'll find out! Then everyone will know!"

He stared back at her with pursed lips, and then looked up at Hatori. "Does doctor-patient confidentiality apply in this kind of situation?"

Hatori's mask of neutrality slipped for a moment; he looked partly confused, and partly worried. "Why?" he said too quickly, bending down to Yuki's eye level. "Akito will want to know, but I suppose that confidentiality is in effect—what happened to need it, though? Are you alright?"

"Nothing… _medical_ happened," Kyo answered; Yuki was still frozen, wondering if she'd have to go through a check-up.

"Medical?"

"Nothing _bad_… really…"

Hatori shook his head, reaching for Yuki. "I don't quite understand, but a check-up is required, regardless."

Yuki clawed at the car interior, helpless against him. With a furious expression on her face, Hatori carried her into the office building, Kyo following quietly. They arrived at the small, off-white office quickly; Hatori set her down on the paper-covered examination table, ushering Kyo inside before he closed the door and leaned against it.

"Nothing in this room will make it to Akito's ears," Hatori said slowly, looking between the two. "Or anyone else's, if that's what you want."

"It is," Yuki snapped. "But is it _necessary_ to even—"

"Yes," Hatori said, a bit more forcefully, reaching for his stethoscope. "Please remove your shirt."

Yuki's eyes jerked to Hatori's face. "What?"

"You do this during every check-up, Yuki," Hatori muttered, searching through the cupboard for a clipboard. "I said, remove your shirt."

Her hands clutched the fabric tighter to herself. "No!"

Hatori shook his head, turning back to her. "Why not?"

"I… I just…" She shook her head, hopping off the table, rushing toward the door. Just before she reached it, she fell, landing hard on the floor.

"Get a hold of yourself," Hatori barked, carrying her back to the table. "Calm down!" His fingers reached for the first button on her shirt, but Yuki leaned back and shoved his hands away.

"Stop it!" she demanded, the panic beginning to take over. "Leave me alone!"

He pulled his hands back for a moment. "Yuki, there is no reason to stop me from checking your breathing!"

"Yes, there is!" she yelped, pushing his hands away when they moved toward her again. "Don't touch me!"

"I am a doctor—what do you think I'm trying to—"

"Stop it!" Her voice was shaking, just like before, and she felt sick. "Hatori—"

"If you need medical treatment, you have to—"

"No!"

Irritated, he grabbed her wrists, holding them both in one hand, to the side. "Now," he said evenly, "calm down. All I'm going to do is put the stethoscope over each side of your sternum."

Yuki bit her lip, shaking her head, struggling to get out of his grip. Her entire body was shivering, the icy fear in her stomach running through her veins.

"Stop," she asked inaudibly, watching through blurred eyes as the room suddenly spun and turned black.


	6. Impetuous

So, um, yeah. It's kind of, um, long… um?

————————

**Chapter Six: Impetuous**

Kyo slipped into the small, sterile room a few moments after Hatori and Yuki. Hatori closed the door for him and proceeded to argue with Yuki. Kyo moved toward the blinded window, blocking out their conversation—it sounded like an argument, but why should _he_ care? Yuki looked angry and worried, but what was the worst Hatori could do to her?

Kyo parted the blinds, peering outside. It was beginning to snow again—that's probably why he was so tired. It was like rain, only cold and slightly drier, which made it even worse. He couldn't even walk in it, and when he tried it was so loud and unev—

"Please remove your shirt."

Kyo's eyes snapped to Hatori, eyes narrowed. Yuki seemed to be having the same reaction, although the doctor didn't notice either of them.

"You do this every check-up, Yuki," Hatori said evenly, searching for something in the cupboards. "I said, remove your shirt."

Kyo forced himself to look outside again. _Just a check-up,_ he told himself, pushing the unwanted concern out of his mind. He kept himself from hearing the words that were said behind him, but he couldn't help hearing the panic in Yuki's voice become stronger. It was his natural sense, to feel the fear of his prey, but for once he wished the creeping feeling in his head would go away.

Something clattered behind him and he heard Hatori admonish Yuki. Kyo's eyes stayed on the snow outside, but they no longer focused on it. The feeling of Yuki's fear tore at him, just like it had earlier in the city.

He shuddered as the terror rose, subconsciously closing his eyes. He could feel the adrenaline running through the rat's veins, pulsing faster, making her breath quicken to a point of hyperventilation.

Kyo pried his eyes open, his own heartbeat getting faster. He swallowed, shaking his head. Hatori's voice had become calm and professional, but Yuki's tone was tighter. It should've been obvious to Hatori that something was wrong—why didn't he ask?

A sudden surge of distress broke through, the force so strong that Kyo had to fight to keep himself from crying out. It was a feeling worse than he'd felt from any animal, tormenting to the point of being unbearable.

"Stop," a voice said, so quiet that Kyo shouldn't have heard it. But somehow, he did, and he heard the feeble rasping of Yuki's breath in her lungs as the feeling of fear suddenly vanished.

He whirled, unable to keep himself still, and focused on the two in time to see Yuki's eyes roll back. Her eyelids fluttered and closed as she began to slump to the side.

In the same moment, Kyo's eyes absorbed where Hatori's hands were.

In a single lithe movement, Kyo was across the room, his fist colliding with Hatori's jaw before he spun on Yuki, barely catching her before she fell off the table. His pulse was ramming through his head, suddenly on kill mode, and with Yuki still limp in his arms he turned on Hatori.

"She told you to stop," he growled, his lips curling up in disgust.

Hatori, midway through wiping the blood off his lip, froze where he was. "She?"

Kyo didn't answer; his eyes searched Yuki's face.

"Are you telling me that isn't Yuki Sohma?" Hatori asked, stepping closer.

Kyo tensed, turning his torso away from the doctor, shielding Yuki. "It's the rat," he growled.

Hatori took another hesitant step forward, confused. "She?" he repeated.

Before Kyo could speak, he felt Yuki exhale, groaning softly as her eyes fluttered back open.

She blinked, focusing. "Stupid cat? What…?"

"She?" Hatori said again. "Yuki is male, Kyo."

Yuki looked slightly more awake—she smirked, obviously conscious enough to use sarcasm. "Why are you carrying me again?"

The knowledge that the girl he held was still 'the damn rat' came back to Kyo, sending a flush of anger across his face. He practically dropped her onto the examination table, immediately shoving past Hatori to leave.

_What the hell?_ the voice in his head screamed at him once he'd gotten outside. Kyo ignored it, hurling his whole concentration into walking down the sidewalk. He moved past Hatori's car, stepping into the street in front of a taxi.

The vehicle stopped inches short of hitting him, the driver yelling obscenities. Kyo ignored it and got in the back, barking directions at him.

_What did you just do?_ the voice asked again once the taxi started moving. Kyo didn't want to listen, but now he had no choice. _Why are you so mad, Kyo?_ The voice sounded like Momiji now, but it was an evil Momiji. _So mad that you hit Ha'ri?_

Kyo closed his eyes. He _really_ didn't want to listen to the voice.

_I think you like holding him. You didn't have to, but you did._

He dug his nails into his arm, trying to cover the voice with the pain. It didn't help—it just added to his frustration.

_You saved him twice. It's still Yuki; why couldn't he save himself?_

Kyo felt something run down his arm and winced; he could smell the blood.

_He's the same as always. Just because he looks like a girl…_

"I know that," Kyo hissed inaudibly, opening his eyes. Of course he knew and understood the fact that it was still the same old rat as before, in a different form. All that had really changed was her height.

But still, _something_ else had to be different. Yuki had never been so petite, so lissom, so fragile. Her shoulders were tiny, and her face had changed, too, just enough to be noticed—her features were less angular and her eyes were slightly larger. And when he was holding her—the voice in his head began to laugh—he could feel the delicate curves that had formed; her arms were softer, her hips more protruding, her chest—

Kyo sat upright so quickly that the driver jumped.

"What? Did I miss the street?"

"No—yeah—here," Kyo grunted, handing the driver some money before shoving himself out of the taxi.

He was still a mile or two from the house, but it didn't matter. He started running at a dead sprint, his feet heavy in the snow.

Yuki was Yuki. She was still the damn rat, despite what gender she was. She had the same personality, the same smirk, the same condescending eyes.

_So why do you want to protect her?_

"I don't!" Kyo roared, screeching to a stop, slamming his fist into the tree beside him.

He heard a car door slam shut behind him and spun to face it, his stomach dropping.

"Don't go beating up innocent trees, Kyon-Kyon," Shigure said playfully, although his eyes were dark with concern.

Kyo let out his held breath and collapsed into the snow, shaking his head. _If that had been Hatori and Yuki…_

"At least get out of the public eye before you have a breakdown," the dog muttered, pulling Kyo to his feet, dragging him toward the car. "Why are you out here anyway?"

Kyo could only shake his head. The car started moving again—the driver was probably from the main house, an escort to get Shigure home.

"You're bleeding," Shigure hummed, prodding the scrapes on Kyo's knuckles. A smear of dried blood made the dog pull up the sleeve of his coat, exposing the bleeding marks from where he dug his nails into the skin. "What in the world were you doing?"

"Nothing," Kyo snapped, yanking away.

Shigure gave him a look, then fell silent. The silence, of course, gave the voice in Kyo's head another chance to speak.

_You didn't want Hatori to touch her,_ it reminded him. _That was something you'd do for any girl being attacked._

For once, he agreed with the voice.

_But was it necessary to hit the good doctor? You know the man; how many times has he done anything uncalled-for?_

Kyo closed his eyes and tipped his head back. But just as he did, the car began to slow; he heard Shigure getting out and realized that they were at the house.

He followed the dog into the house, impatient to get to his bedroom. But as soon as reached the stairs, Shigure called out, "Oh, my effeminate little Yuki-kun! We're home!"

When there was no answer, Shigure rushed to Kyo, the look on his face grave. "What did you do with Yuki?"

"I didn't do anything."

Shigure pulled him back when Kyo started moving up the stairs again. "I know you were with him—you called Hatori. What did you do with him?"

"Nothing!" he insisted, twisting out of Shigure's grip. "He's with that damn Hatori."

If Kyo thought that would explain things, he was mistaken. Shigure tensed and grabbed him again, unrelenting. "Why?"

"I didn't do anything! Let me go!"

Shigure's eyes were cold; Kyo gave up on struggling. "If you _did_ do something—"

"I didn't!"

"But if you did—"

"I didn't! And besides, what's it to _you_ if the damn rat gets hurt?" Kyo shoved away but stayed still. "Can I go now?"

"You don't understand," Shigure muttered. "If you hurt Yuki, I'm not going to take drastic action. Akito, on the other hand—"

He was interrupted by a high-pitched ringing. Giving Kyo a look, he reached for the phone.

"Hello?" he asked angrily. After a few seconds, all of his fury vanished. His eyes flickered to Kyo, his voice low and anxious. "What? No, that's impossible—he's right here." Shigure turned to Kyo, brows lowered. "Did you jump in front of a moving car?"

"I didn't get hit by it."

"He said he didn't get hit. He's there? …How? Shock?" He glanced at Kyo again. "Really? Couldn't he—?" His expression darkened again. "Nothing serious, I hope… Well, at least that's good news… Why? Hm? Okay, I guess…"

Shigure turned to Kyo, pointing at the receiver. "Hatori wants to talk to you."

A streak of panic crossed Kyo's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had come. He shook his head and started up the stairs again. "Tell him I don't want to hear it."

"He says he doesn't want to hear it," Shigure chuckled, and then abruptly stopped. "Kyo, he says it's an apology."

Kyo slammed his bedroom door shut and collapsed into the soft pillows of his bed, closing his eyes. What did Hatori have to apologize for, anyway? He hadn't hit anyone.

A moment later, a fist knocked at the door. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" he groaned. "Go away!"

"If you think my concern is for you," Shigure said, peeking his head around the door, "you're incorrect in your thinking. I'm just curious as to how Yuki got injured, how you saved him, and why Hatori feels the need to apologize to you. Those three things never happen."

Kyo didn't even bother to raise his head. "Go away!" he repeated. "Hatori and the damn rat can explain it themselves!"

Shigure let out a sigh and closed the door again. "I suppose that's true…"

————————

A random ending, I know, but I couldn't find a better way to split the chapter. I'm sorry! (does infamous Ritsu bow)


	7. Obscurities

This has two so-called 'scenes,' both too short to be a chapter on their own. (Plus, I like cliffhangers.) So excuse the little scene-change, and let me present the seventh chapter…

————————

**Chapter Seven: Obscurities**

An unspecific question had nagged at Yuki from the back of her head since Kyo had run out of the examination room. It was something about what Kyo had done, or why, or how he had ended up holding her.

Yuki's face grew hot from just remembering. It had been mortifying enough, _fainting_ in front of the two. She'd had attacks before, but at least during those she had been conscious some of the time, and could remember the choking feeling.

All she could recall now was the gripping fear, and then she saw Kyo's furious expression turning to a strange look of embarrassment and disgust. He'd set her on the table and then left, leaving Yuki to wonder what had happened in the short time she had been unconscious.

From the blood on the edge of Hatori's lips, she could guess, but the _why_ remained unclear.

Now, as she sat in the back of Hatori's car, all she could process was the humiliation of the situation. Because of Kyo's slip—unintended, most likely—Hatori had pressed questions, making her explain how she had become female. But she couldn't explain, which left Hatori in the uncomfortable position of calling in a female doctor to examine her.

It was all completely unneeded; after all was said and done, the two doctors had come up with the conclusion that nothing was physically wrong with her. The inability to walk would wear off in a few hours and was most likely caused by emotional trauma.

Yuki had cut off answering his questions at that point. She had had enough shame put on her for one day. Hatori seemed to understand, and had let her off the hook with a quick, 'Alright; tell me later.'

Actually, Yuki knew he said that only because she insisted on asking him if Kyo truly punched him. Hatori wasn't the type to admit letting his guard down.

"Yuki, we're here."

Yuki's eyes shot open, startled at the closeness of Hatori's voice. He was standing beside the car door, offering a hand to her.

"You fell asleep," he explained. "It's to be expected after a person is put under a great deal of stress."

"Great," Yuki groaned, shoving herself out of the car. Hatori bent to lift her but she pushed him away, using the car's siding for support instead. "At least let me get in the door by myself!"

Considering for a moment, Hatori shrugged, grabbing the shopping bags before starting toward the house. He was a few paces away when he realized that Yuki wasn't following.

She was still against the car, gritting her teeth slightly, her knuckles white from where they clutched the bumper.

"Are you com—"

"I'm trying!" she growled, throwing him a look. "Go inside without me!"

Hatori didn't move an inch.

Yuki closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, willing herself to move. No matter how she concentrated, her legs wouldn't walk.

"Come on," Hatori said after watching her for a minute or two. He went closer, putting all the bags over one arm, picking her up rather roughly with the other. A foot from the door, he set her down again and then knocked.

"Finally!" Shigure said, throwing open the door. "Kyon-chan won't tell me anything!" He stepped aside, letting them through the door.

Hatori set the bags just inside the room, watching Yuki closely. She was stumbling much like a newborn fawn, holding the walls, struggling to keep herself upright.

"Yuki," Shigure said, also noticing.

"I'm tired," she snapped over her shoulder, clawing at the stair railing. "Hatori, can you bring the bags upstairs?"

"Sure—"

"To _your_ room?" Shigure gawked at the other two. "I was under the impression that those were for our lovely flower."

"I'm wrapping them," Yuki snarled, trying to get from the second step to the third.

"Why? Did we miss her birthday?"

"No—it's a thank-you project for school," Hatori answered for her. "He told me about it on the way here. Now, go make yourself useful. Put on some tea—I plan on staying the night."

Shigure muttered something, scuffling into the kitchen while Yuki whispered a quiet "Thank you," to Hatori.

"Don't think you're getting out of explaining it to him later," the doctor answered, grabbing the bags and Yuki's arm, dragging both up to her room. "I'm just concerned for your heath. Your dignity is a wholly other matter."

—

By the time the car pulled up to the house, Kyo had collapsed on the floor, a pillow over his face. He couldn't stop fidgeting. The knot in his stomach kept him uncomfortable, tightening and tightening, driving him out of his mind. He had tried to keep a clear mind about everything, but for some reason, the only thought his mind could harbor was the split-second image of Yuki falling limply to the side in Hatori's office.

And every time he closed his eyes, it played again. When his eyes were open, he could still hear the quiet, frightened voice telling Hatori to stop. It became a mantra; _Stop… stop… stop… stop…_

Kyo pushed the pillow against his face, seeing Yuki fall again and again. He felt trapped—and music hadn't helped, either, with keeping her voice away. The louder the stereo was, the louder Yuki was.

Kyo sat up, throwing the pillow at the wall. He could hear a clunking noise on the stairs and sighed. _What is that damn writer doing now?_

He reached for the door, about to open it when Hatori's voice made his blood run cold. "…wholly other matter," he finished.

"Dignity?"

Kyo's senses heightened at the sound of Yuki's voice. He felt his breathing become shallow and his pulse quicken, his eyes blurring dizzily.

"I can't walk two steps without falling," she continued. Kyo could hear her door open, and her voice fade. "What dignity do I still have?"

Kyo couldn't even process what was happening. His mind was whirring in his ears now and he felt a tremor run though him, sending spikes of pain through his neck. He put a hand on the wall to steady himself, swaying drunkenly. He blinked in an attempt to clear his eyes of the haze, but a fuzzy grey fog was settling across them, driving a skewer of pain into his head.

The thing in his stomach convulsed, making Kyo do the same. He doubled over, mouth open, failing to gasp in breaths and instead letting out a silent cry.

The fog filled him now, turning the room grey. His body felt heavy; he couldn't move it, not even to take himself from the torturing blades that were cutting his head apart.

Kyo felt himself falling blindly and tensed his muscles, going rigid, unconscious before he slammed into the floor.


	8. Sirens

Oh, and thanks, Nyrocat, for granting a new word into my vocabulary... "GARBLAFRELLERK!"

Hee. Hope you like...

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Sirens**

Hatori had just set Yuki on the bed when a sharp crack and a thud came from the other side of the wall. Yuki jumped at the sound, still on edge, and Hatori stood upright in an instant.

"Shigure?" he asked loudly, with a sigh. But his eyes met Yuki's and he was unnerved to see her looking back at him in horror.

"That's Kyo's room," she said weakly.

"Kyo?" Hatori called, waiting for a sarcastic response to come through the wall.

"What happened?" Shigure asked from downstairs. Hatori could hear his heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, but nothing came from Kyo's room.

Hatori was out the door quickly, knocking on Kyo's door at the same time Shigure reached it. Yuki managed to push herself off the bed and hobble into the hall.

"Kyo?" Hatori asked, knocking again.

"Open the door, Kyo," Shigure added.

Still, there was no answer.

"Open the door!"

Yuki suddenly felt sick. Even on a bad day, the cat would manage to growl something incoherently from behind the door. But the house was silent besides Shigure and Hatori's voices—something was wrong.

"One, two, three—"

The two men rammed the locked door open and fell through it. She couldn't see inside the room, but there was a pause, and then Shigure's hoarse voice whispered, "Oh, _god_—"

"Don't touch him!" she heard Hatori bark. "Towels and an ambulance. _Go_!"

Yuki began to shake. Her grip on the doorframe tightened and she willed herself to walk. But her legs wouldn't move, no matter how desperately she wanted to see what was going on.

Shigure suddenly stumbled out the door, white as chalk, and raced down the stairs without even acknowledging her.

Nearly falling down the hallway, she pushed her muscles to move, and eventually she was at Kyo's door, frozen outside, hesitant to go in. The fear gnawing at her mind might be satiated by going in, but did she really want to see what happened?

"Out of the way!" Shigure said nervously, pushing past her to get in the door, towels in hand. A moment later he said the same thing in the same voice, leaving to get to a phone.

"Yuki." Hatori's tense but composed tone made her jump.

"Yes?" She started to go in the door, but his voice stopped her.

"Don't come in here. We don't need to press more traumas on you."

"Ambulance is coming!" Shigure yelled, hurrying back up the stairs.

"Get Yuki to her room," Hatori ordered, and Shigure leaned in the doorway to look at him, slightly confused.

"There's nothing else to do for Kyo?"

"I'll take care of Kyo; help her."

His eyes flickered between the doctor and Yuki, who stood a foot away, still leaning against the wall. "Are you losing your grip, Ha'ri?"

"What do you mean?"

Yuki suddenly realized why Shigure was puzzled, and instantly felt the blood draining from her face.

"Her?"

"…Ah," Hatori murmured from inside the room, catching his bluff. "Yuki, expl—"

"Mh… _ow_..."

"Kyo—" Yuki started, pushing Shigure aside, but he grabbed her and pulled her back toward her own bedroom.

"Kyo, can you hear me?" Hatori asked, and that was the last Yuki heard before the dog bodily shoved her into her room, closing the door after he followed.

"Ha'ri can take care of him," he began, helping her to the bed, expression halfway between anxiety and amusement. "Now, what is this about 'her'?"

"It's… complicated," Yuki summarized.

"I'm a writer—it's my job to be complicated. Explain."

"I don't really understand it…"

Shigure waved a hand for her to continue anyway.

"Well, all I know is that I'm female."

His lips twitched—into a frown, not a smirk, like Yuki had expected. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm a woman."

"Despite your effeminate nature, you are wholly male, I guarantee it." He ran a hand through his hair. "Is everyone losing it today?"

"No—listen, I woke up this morning—"

"You're obviously delirious from whatever happened to you today," he said conclusively, turning toward the door. "Maybe Ha'ri is just losing it, too. You're male, Yuki. Now, I'm going to go see if I can help with Kyo…"

Shigure disappeared out the door. Yuki sighed, collapsing back onto the pillows. She had been contemplating pulling one of those movie stunts were a woman yanks up her shirt to reveal her chest and prove her gender, but it seemed an entirely nonsensical idea… especially if it was being used for Shigure.

He had surprised her; out of anyone, it would seem that a writer would accept a strange situation the easiest.

A siren abruptly broke the near-silence of the house, and the flashing lights of the ambulance lit up her ceiling. She lied there, staring up at the patterns, trying to calm herself. Her entire body was still tight with stress, and the added misery from whatever happened to Kyo didn't help.

After a while, the sirens stopped. She could hear the doors on it closing, and then it slowly drove away, leaving the house utterly still.

A knock at the door made her jump. It opened before she could say anything, and Hatori's lithe form stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"He didn't believe—"

"I know," he said, holding up a hand. "Shigure thought it was all just a joke, although I told him we were serious. But it's my fault—I shouldn't have been so careless."

"It wasn't—"

"It doesn't matter," he continued, regardless of what she had to say. "Shigure went with Kyo; I told him I'd bring you in the morning, if Shigure didn't make it home by then."

Yuki sat up a bit straighter. "What happened?"

The doctor sighed, biting his lower lip slightly. "It's hard to say, actually. It seems a part of his nervous system may have… well, flickered, like a faulty lightbulb. But that seems unlikely—it's probably something traumatic that made him lose consciousness for a few seconds. He seems to have landed squarely on the corner of his desk, though—at least, his head did—so that probably had something to do with his shaking…"

He stared at the floor for a moment, continuing on with his analysis in his head. After a few seconds, he remembered himself and looked up at Yuki again.

"The medics will probably give him some kind of anesthetic, probably a local one if they find a target point. If he wakes up or at least gets into a typical kind of sleep, they might give him an analgesic—a painkiller."

He wasn't answering the only thing Yuki wanted to know. "Will he be okay?"

"Yes; it doesn't seem to be too serious. And even if it were, can you imagine something like this stopping Kyo from whatever he does? No, he's strong…"

Hatori gave a decisive nod and went back out the door, adding a quick, "Try to get some sleep," over his shoulder.

* * *

I always manage to fit a hospital scene into fanfics, it seems. Go head trauma! 

Oh, and review.


End file.
